Refitting the Republic
by catwjl
Summary: Sequel to Choices. Palpatine has been defeated but left a war torn,weakened republic behind. How do they put the Republic back together, stronger than before
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and am making no money

A/N: This is a sequel to choices. It is not a continuation because I like the way choices stands and am content with the way it ends. However my own interest, and that of some my reviewers, was in seeing how things played out. This story, though, like Choices has already changed completely from the initial concept. It is going its own direction no matter what I planned. I hope you enjoy.

This takes place immediately after Choices.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Feeling Obi-wan's body go limp as he exhaled a long, slow, deep breath Anakin felt the sorrow almost overwhelming his new found peace. He needed Obi-wan to help him maintain his balance. No, he could almost hear his master's response: Obi-wan's presence would just make it easier. "Don't leave me," he pleaded. Emptiness filled him and his tears started flowing when he realized Obi-wan had not inhaled. "No!" Frantically he reached into the force, searching for his master's signature, his always glowing presence-and almost fell over in shock.

"Let us take him, Anakin," Master Jocasta Nu stepped forward, sorrow in her soft voice as she knelt down to run a hand along Obi-wan's jaw.

"No." Anakin clutched his master closer. "He is still alive."

The Mon Calmari healer, Bant, knelt down on Anakin's other side, watching her childhood friend sadly.

Anakin shook his head violently. "His Force signature has not faded."

Eyes widening in hopeful disbelief Bant laid a hand on Obi-wan's forehead before closing her eyes to reach into the force. After a moment she rose, re-energized. "Anakin, move him to the couch, Jocasta, your robe. We have to keep him warm. Sandor," she spoke to the third Jedi. "Bring me my bag."

"Bant?" Jocasta Nu asked in a voice that did not dare to hope as she hurriedly stripped off her cloak and handed it to the healer.

Gently pushing Anakin away Bant covered Obi-wan with the cloak, digging through her medical equipment. "He is in a healing trance, but it is not like one I have ever seen before." She turned her full attention back to the Jedi Master.

As she worked Anakin backed up against the wall, pulling Padme to his side. His mind had gone completely blank as he watched the healer use unfamiliar equipment on his best freind. He knew there were things he had to deal with, but for now he was content to just be with his love and feel his master in his mind. He did not know how long he stood this way, feeling this way. Content, he could not recall ever feeling this way before. It was nice. He wanted to keep feeling this way.

'You wills,' Obi-wan's weak voice was barely a whisper in his mind. 'You have at last taken the first step to true mastery.'

Anakin rushed to his master's side, only to have Bant hold up a hand, but watching Obi-wan. "Do not try to move yet." She placed a gentle hand on his chest. "You should not be awake yet. I do not even know how you survived."

"Will of the Force it was." All eyes turned to see Yoda standing in the doorway, leaning heavily on his gimer stick. His eyes scandd the room, stopping for a moment on Palpatine. "Leave this place we should."

Padme nodded, stepping forward. "We need to have the investigation started. Absolutely everything has to be above board. Then I should go and speak to Bail. I do not even know how to begin putting things back together.

Slowly shifting to a sitting position Obi-wan replied, "one step at a time." He sagged back against the cushions, giving Bant's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. His eyes moved to Yoda's. "How many did we lose?"

"Too many," Yoda replied sadly. "Final count we have not." He switched his gaze to Anakin. "To the temple you will return. Rest you will, then talk we must." He did not wait for Anakin to reply before turning back to Obi-wan.

The Jedi Master had risen to his feet. "I will accompany Padme." His gaze held the senior master's. "If the Jedi are to regain their strenght we are going to have to grow and adapt."

Thoughtfully Yoda nodded. "Sensed this I have." Sharp eyes examined the Jedi Master, who was swaying slightly.

Obi-wan took a long, slow breath before straightening fully. "I am fine." At Yoda's slight, reluctant nod of acceptance he turned to Padme. "Ready?"

Dragging her gaze away from Anakin, who was watching his feet, determinedly avoiding her gaze. Everyone's gaze for that matter. As much as she wanted to Padme knew she could not go to Anakin, and this time not for fear of giving their secret away. The Republic, to which she had pledged her life, needed her. A part of her that had been long asleep, only to begin awakening in Bail Organa's office had now full awoken. Yes, she was Anakin's wife, and that meant the universe to her, but she was more than that. She was Senator Padme Amidala. Allowing herself to slip into senator mode she inclined her head slightly to Obi-wan. Her gaze moved to Yoda. "There is a special session of the senate first thing tomorrow if you wish to attend."

Yoda nodded once in assent. "Attend I will." He turned his gaze to Obi-wan and more past between them than just a look. "Meet tomorrow evening the council will. Decide then what is to be done."

Obi-wan moved to Anakin's side, gently laying a hand on his tense shoulder. "Try to get some rest. Tomorrow we will tell the council everything. I promise you will not be alone." Aware of the guilt still flooding off his former padawan Obi-wan squeezed the shoulder he still held. "Remember your center, I will be with you before the council starts." He caught the scared young man's eyes. "Trust me." He reached into the reawakened training bond.

With a slight inclination of his head Anakin allowed his master in. Closing his eyes he followed Obi-wan's lead to find his center in the force. He could still feel the dark emotions swirling inside him, begging to be let out, but for the first time in his life he knew he could overcome them. When Obi-wan stepped back he held himself still with only the greatest of efforts. He desperately wanted to go to Padme, but knew on a deep, instinctive level that if he did so he would lose himself in his emotions again. That way led back to the Dark side, to pain and despair untold. He would not, could not, walk that path again. To do so would destory him and all those he loved. 'Master?'

'Relax and trust in the force. I am only a thought away.'

Head still bowed he turned and followed Yoda out of the room. The other Jedi followed him silently, although Bant watched Obi-wan suspiciously until she had exited the room completely.

Anakin had not even looked at her. With effort Padme pushed her sorrow to the back of her mind. She had other things she needed to worry about. "We should go."

Resting a hand on the table beside him Obi-wan closed his eyes, visibly collecting himself as his breathing grew shallow. "In-a-moment."

Worry filling her Padme rushed to the Jedi Master's side, hesitantly reaching out to help support him. She could kick herself for her thoughtlessness. Obi-wan had nearly died only a few hours earlier. It was just he always came across as so strong and self-sufficient that it had not even occurred to her to offer him any help "You should be with the healers."

"No." Opening his eyes after another moment he smiled slightly. "I will be okay in a moment. I am just tired." He turned to the side, so he could face Padme directly. "Anakin did not intend to ignore you. He is very lost at the moment. I am hoping the peace of the meditation gardens will help him find calm."

Padme turned to lean her back against the table, unable to meet Obi-wan's eyes. "I am probably the last person he needs to be around. Right now he needs to be a Jedi, being with me takes away from that. I would rather be apart from him and know he is at peace then have him with me and see him turn to the Dark." A shudder went through her and her hand instinctively moved protectively over her stomach. "This was too close. I never thought-"

Obi-wan laid his hand over hers, stilling her subconscious movements. "They are Anakin's."

It was not a question, but Padme nodded anyway.

"How far?" The Jedi Master was not looking at her. His breathing had evened out as he released his exhaustion to the force as it supported and stregthened him.

Swallowing hard Padme turned to face him. "We are married, since right after Geonosis."

After a few silent moments Obi-wan straightened, dropping his hand from her stomach. "We should go." At the door he stopped. "I will help you both in any way I can." When he glanced back at her there was a trace of sadness in his eyes that was quickly concealed.

"I know." Padme rested a hand on his arm, wishing she could take away the hurt their deception had caused. "Thank you."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bail Organa stared in shocked disbelief at the holographic images as he listened to the recording. "I knew he was power hungry, but I never guessed-" he trailed off, glancing over at the other two occupants of the office.

"All these years," Garm Bel Iblis whispered. "And none of us guessed."

Mon Mothma leaned closer. "What do we do now? I do not think we have even begun to guess what all he did."

"You are going to have to move carefully." All three turned to see Padme and Obi-wan standing in the doorway. "Too far and fast one way and you will have absolute chaose," the Jedi Master continued. "But if you press to hard in the other direction you are just going to end up with another dictator."

Bail, eyes wide with shock, could not take his stunned gaze off Obi-wan, or prevent his joyous smile. "It is good to see you well, General Kenobi. Please have a seat."

With his customary gentle smile Obi-wan accepted the invitation. "It is good to be here."

Padme sat down next to him on the loveseat, oppoiste Bail and Mon Mothma whil Garm leaned against the desk. "Have you found anything?"

Alderaan's prince consort sagged back on the couch. "Too much. The audio tape makes it sound like the Jedi did try to assassinate him. It was very believable. Luckily the holocam contradicts this. He took the Jedi unaware with his lightsaber, while acting like he had been attacked" He looked at Obi-wan for a moment before his eyes skittered away. "If I did not have faith in the integrity of the Jedi, well-" she shifted uncomfortably.

Eyes still watching the senator Obi-wan leaned back. "That was his ultimate goal: to dicredit and destroy the Jedi, making himself emperor in the process. What is more frighteing is how very close he came to succeeding." He nodded at the holo-crystal still in Bail's hand. "If that had been played in the senate-" he did not have to finish.

Moving away from the desk Garm moved behind Bail. "Smart enough to leave the Republic in chaos." He nodded respectfully to Obi-wan. "It is probably a good thing you could not take him alive. I doubt we would have been able to win. He controlled everything."

Padme leaned forward. "The question is what do we do now? How do we move back to a democracy. If we just cancel the executive orders at once we _will_ have uncontrollable chaos."

"First we need a new chancellor."

"Maybe not," Garm was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "He has Padme down as an emergency replacement."

"Me?" For a moment Padme felt shock shoot throught her. "Why would he pick me?" But she knew. Anakin. She exchanged a quick, knowing glance with Obi-wan. It would impress Anakin, or put her in a position to be influenced by her husband. "I never wanted to be chancellor," she objected.

"Which makes you perfect," Obi-wan said. "You want to give the power back to the senate as fast as possible, without destroying what is left of the Republic."

Accepting her duty Padme reluctantly nodded once. "I am going to need time. And we need to find a way to dampen the corruption."

"You can't keep the emergency powers," Bail reminded her. "The war is over."

Obi-wan spoke up before Padme could reply. "Technically it is not. General Grevious may be dead, but the Seperatist leaders are still out there, as are the droid armies."

Smiling in disbelief Garm shook his head at the Jedi. "You should be a politician. No one would see you coming."

Padme had to bite back a laugh and stifle the urge to glance at Obi-wan. She could just imagine how horrifed that made the Jedi. After a moment her thoughts stopped as an idea hit her. She glanced at the man sitting next to her, Garm's words replaying in her mind. 'Nobody would see you coming.' That could work in their favor.

Her thoughts were cut off as senate securiety knocked and entered the office, requesting permission to start investigating the Chancellor's death. Garm straightened. "I will go with you."

Obi-wan's com-unit beeped. "Excuse me a moment." He rose and walked to the far side of the room, conversing quietly.

Once Padme was sure he was out of casual hearing range, she knew he could hear any conversation in the room if he tried, she leaned closer to Bail and Mon Mothma. "What do you think of co-chancellors?"

Both stared at her in amazement. "Co-chancellors?" Mon Mothma repeated.

Padme nodded, pulling her gaze from the Jedi to her fellow senators. "To share the burden of responsibility, at least for the next few years, until the Republic is stabilized. Someone the Republic would trust."

After a moment Bail glanced over his shoulder. Obi-wan was paying no outward attention, engaged in his own conversation. But the senator did not doubt he was completely aware of his surroundings. "The Jedi have lost much of their moral superiority during this war."

"They have also willingly given more of themselves during this war than any others. Other than the home defense forces when their individual plantes are attacked, the clones and Jedi have carried the war." Mon Mothma said thoughtfully, she could not help thinking about the holo they had just seen. "I think we have forgotten, or ignored, the high cost this war has placed on the Jedi."

For a moment all three politicians were silent until Bail spoke again. "Reality and public, or senate for that matter, opinion are not often one and the same. Not to mention the Jedi have always stayed out of the political arena Unbiased mediators has always been their position."

"That is what I am counting on," Padme said. "The holo-net has made him and Skywalker," only with the greatest of efforts did she avoid stumbling over her husband's name, "into heroes the entire galaxy looks up to. Master Kenobi is known for his cool head and ability to talk himself out of difficult situations."

Thoughtfully Mon Mothma sat up straigher. Her mind was moving through possibilities and ramifications at a speed only a life-long politician could handle. "This could work." Her questioning gaze moved to Bail.

After a long moment the Alderaanian senator nodded. "He is probably the only Jedi that would work. Now, how do we convince the senate? And Master Kenobi?" He had the distinct feeling the Jedi would be the harder of the two to convince.

Padme found her first real smile in she could not remember how long. "We do not give him the chance to decline. As for the senate, it is simply a manner of catching them in the right mood."

Bail stiffened, eyeing Padme closely. "Senator Amidala, that sounds like-"

"Like Chancellor Palpatine," the Naboo senator finished. "Despite what he was you have to admit he was the most adept political mover I have ever seen. Single-handedly he almost brought down the Republic and the Jedi. If I-we-do not project a strong presence I will accomplish nothing." Her gaze moved back to Obi-wan. "That is why I want a co-chancellor, a Jedi co-chancellor. Someone I can trust completely when I do not trust myself."

Mon Mothma and Bail Organa watched her sympathetically, but neither could say anything. They both knew the temptaions the young senator would face.

Absolute power corrupts absolutely And absolute power was what Padme Amidala would have to hold, at least in the beginning. And then she would have to willingly give it up. All three knew that some of the worst tyrants in history had started out as good, idealistic people, who knew they were right and demanded everyone acknowledge that their vision was right, ignoring the fact that all people were different and the answers for one were not necessarily the answers for others."

"We will help in any way we can," Mon Mothma at last reassured her. "Now let us discuss how to pull this off."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

His mind mercifully blank Anakin trailed silently after Yoda as they exited the air taxi at the Jedi temple. At the moment he felt nothing but a vague sense of relief that Yoada had not asked him for more details. While it felt nice to be free of the anger and overwhelming emotions, something told him that he should be concerned about his complete lack of feelings. But that just seemed like too much effort.

The sight at the formerly shielded doors almost tore his apathy from him. Dead clone troopers littered the doorway, which had been blasted open. Just inside the door lay two newly knighted Jedi: Anakin remembered taking classes with them. "How many?" He whispered, wanting desperately to escape back to thaat place of nothingness.

Yoda stood just outside the door, reaching out with his senses while the other three masters flanked him, Bant and Jocast Nu keeping a sharp llok out behind them. "Unknown. But live many do. Past the danger is. Come."

At the door Anakin paused. For the first time since he was nine years old he doubted his right to be here. Not whether or not he wished to be here, but simply if he had the right to. Only with the strongest of efforts could he push the new doubts away. He had always known he was not completely trusted, but had never seen that as his fault in any way. He was a more powerful Jedi than-

'Choose, choose the path you must.'

What should have been, had almost been, Obi-wan's dying words stopped his internal rant before the emotions could take him over again.

"Focus, Young Skywalker. Know what the temple holds we do not."

The last of Anakin's apathy fled, his senses coming alert. This was a battle situation and he slid easily, naturally into full Jedi alertness. This was what he had been born to do, been born to be. He would not allow himself to forget again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and am making no money

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa

The senate special session had already begun when Yoda joined Obi-wan in one of the viewing alcoves. "Inside you are not?"

With a quick glance at the senior Jedi Master Obi-wan shook his head. "I have been talking politics most of the night. How is-"

"Resting, Young Skywalker is. Others discuss in council we will."

Before Obi-wan could protest, the holo-recording of the confrontation with Palpatine came on. Both Jedi were riveted to Palpatine's confrontation with Mace and the other Jedi. Unable to turn away from the recording and audio replay Obi-wan leaned into the Force, releasing his anger and sorrow. If not for the video recording, the audio recording would have doomed the Jedi. Palpatine had been a consummate manipulator. Closing his eyes, he centered himself, allowing the Force to alleviate his exhaustion and remaining aches from his confrontation with the would-be emperor. He was a long way from being able to rest. Cheers pulled him back to the here and now and he reopened his eyes.

"Chancellor, Amidala has just become," Yoda informed him, not looking away from the senate chamber.

Taking a deep breath to settle herself Padme stepped to the center of the platform. Now for the hard part. Her eyes scanned the crowd until they settled on Obi-wan and Yoda, just above the Alderaan box. Perfect. "I thank you for your trust in me. We have a lot of work to do, perhaps more than I, alone, can handle." She waited for the first wave of talk to die down before continuing. "I would like you to vote Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi as my co-chancellor."

"Why not have open nominations?" Mon Mothma's voice carried over the resulting voice carried over the resulting furor.

"In the future, if the senate decides to maintain the idea of co-chancellors, that will be the only fair way. For the moment, we have changes that need to be started immediately. We all know the separatists arguments against the Republic are not unfounded. I want to begin rebuilding the Republic back to what it once was immediately. General Kenobi is one of the most trusted members of the Jedi Order. He personally defeated General Grievous. His mission success is the highest of any involved in this war. Most important: he has proven that the good of the Republic is his first priority. As we all just saw, he was willing to trade his life for the Republic. I-we-need his clear headed, calm, objective presence."

The cheers started with Bail, Garm, and Mon Mothma and quickly spread to the two thousand and from them to most of the rest of the senate. Bail, Garm, and Mon were watching and cataloguing their fellow senator's reactions Padme looked up at Obi-wan. His were locked on her as Yoda talked to him. Not breaking eye contact she listened as Mas Amedda called for a vote. A part of her mind acknowledged that she would have to replace most of Palpatine's staff, but most of her attention was on Obi-wan. He was non-committal. For a moment, her eyes drifted to Yoda's as the senate loudly approved Obi-wan's appointment. The ancient Jedi Master gave her a respectful nod before returning his attention the Jedi beside him.

"Master Kenobi, do you accept this position?"

Bail moved his pod to hover in front of the two Jedi. "Master Kenobi?" The Alderaanian senator asked.

Unable to believe he was actually in this position Obi-wan stepped into the pod, ignoring Yoda's sharp prod to his ankle with his gimer stick. The ancient Jedi seemed to think this was a good idea. Obi-wan did not agree. He disliked politics and most politicians, he sure as force did not want to be one. However, he could not deny the Republic needed change, nor could he ignore Padme's silent plea for help and support. When the pod reached the Chancellor's podium, he stepped lightly up to the edge of the pod, leaning slightly into the force and into the podium. Padme gave him a weak half smile. Dropping his arm, he squeezed her hand in silent and hidden reassurance; neither could afford to look, in any way, weak. "I accept. However I do request a recess as Chancellor Amidala and I need a chance to review the special orders currently in place and those partially implemented"

The senators began to roar about changes that they wanted made.

"We will adjourn and resume in two days at the normal time," Padme's voice cut through the din. She did not wait for silence before continuing. "Questions and concerns can be addressed to my senate office until further notice." She lowered the podium before anyone could protest. Once in the Chancellor's anteroom she found herself unable to face Obi-wan. While she knew it was the right thing to do, it was not fair the way she had tricked him into accepting the position. The Jedi Master would never put his own desires above the good of the Republic. "I'm sorry."

Obi-wan stepped out of the podium and extended a hand to assist her. "I understand. I just wish you had warned me ahead of time."

Now she did look up at him with a sheepish half smile. "If I had you would have found a way out of it. I cannot do this alone. I need someone I trust to help me untangle this mess and to keep me from becoming what has just been defeated."

"I'm here. But a politician?"

Seeing the smile in his eyes and reveling in the wry humor in his voice a weight lifted from Padme's shoulders. "Come on," she teased back. "It will be good for you."

He raised an eyebrow but before he could answer Bail, Garm, Mon, and Yoda entered. "It would be better if you did not go through any of Palpatine's cabinets or computer until I, or another Jedi, can be here," Obi-wan turned back to the business at hand.

"You think he left traps?" Bail asked.

Obi-wan shook his head. "He was brilliant. I have no idea what he might have done."

Padme nodded. "We will wait."

"I'll be back after the council meeting," he promised as he started for the door.

For a moment, Padme was stood still watching her husband's best friend leave. "Obi-wan, wait a moment."

The Jedi stopped at the door Yoda had already exited through.

Giving her fellow senators a quick glance Padme moved to join him, glancing out to see that Yoda had stopped just down the hall. However, none was in immediate earshot. "Tell Anakin," she faltered, swallowing hard, unable to meet Obi-wan's eyes as her heart broke even more. "Tell Anakin," she started again, forcing her voice to remain strong. "I will accept whatever decisions he has to make." She swallowed again, making herself meet the Jedi's concerned eyes. "I want to help him, Obi-wan. If that means letting him go," her eyes closed in pain. "That is what I will do."

"Padme-"

Without thinking, Padme backed away from the sympathetic voice and offer. She was barely holding herself together as it was. "We will wait for your return," she signaled to the office and hurriedly finished backing away, fleeing back to the cold comfort of duty.

Releasing his sympathetic sorrow to the Force Obi-wan moved to catch up with Yoda. "When does the council meet?" he asked, knowing the diminutive master would not say anything until then. To his chagrin, Obi-wan found that he did not mind. He did not want to face the losses he knew the Jedi had sustained. He could feel the gaping holes in the Force, more pronounced than ever before since his strong joining with the Force only a short time ago and how much he was still leaning on it to keep him on his feet. Acknowledging the cowardice to himself, he moved beyond it. First, he had to deal with Anakin. When he reached through the newly re-opened training bond, he felt the sorrow and guilt overwhelming the young Jedi. However, the darkness that had been swirling around his former padawan was all but gone. While he knew Anakin's battle was far from over, he also realized he had to convince the young man how good a start he had made.

"At the fifth hour. Give you enough time to see to young Skywalker it does. Hurting he is."

Obi-wan nodded as he guided the speeder back to the temple. Echoes of fear and death filled him as he parked. Through his newly strengthened tie to the force, he saw images of the battle. He froze, reaching out blindly to balance himself. "They should not have been able to enter the temple."

He felt Yoda reach out to steady him until the Force visions faded. "Many questions to be answered there still are."

Slowly regaining his equilibrium Obi-wan nodded. "Let's get started.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

Only with the greatest of efforts did Anakin stop himself from pacing the confines of Obi-wan's quarters. He was still not sure what had drawn him to him here. Maybe because these were the rooms he had grown up in, where he had perhaps known the most peace. After he had been, knighted Obi-wan had not been moved to single quarters as was usual. Maybe because the clone wars had already begun and the rooms were not needed or perhaps the council had hoped his master would take another padawan. It was a difficult balance for the Jedi. Experienced masters and knights were needed in the field but the younglings needed to be trained as well. Moreover, there were easy missions they needed to begin with. Not for the first Anakin wondered why Obi-wan had not taken another trainee. His master had been a good teacher. Despite his disagreements and feelings of being held back Anakin knew Obi-wan had only had his best interests at heart. Only now was he beginning to understand the most basic message Obi-wan had tried to impart. Fear of his power was not what kept him from his mastery: it was his own lack of control that caused that. Now, he feared, it was too late. He had gone too far, pushed past too many barriers. Now he truly understood what he had nearly thrown away. Himself.

Why had he been such an arrogant fool? Help had been there, all he had to do was accept it. Last night Obi-wan had proven that he would give his life to protect his former padawan. In what would have been his last moments his master spent his little remaining life force on settling and focusing his confused padawan rather than easing his own passage. Flashes of a diverted future began enveloping him. Padme dead. The order gone: destroyed by him. His murder of an older, careworn Obi-wan. Darkness filling him and the universe. Shuddering he shoved those thoughts away and closed his eyes, extending his senses desperately to the room around him. His master's calming presence flowed over and through him. Some of that ease slipped within him. This was why he had come here he finally realized. His rooms carried cold and confusion. Obi-wan's rooms were peaceful and home. Something he had never been able to accept before. To him home had always been with his mother. Even Padme's apartment had never been home, it had always been his wife's place.

Wearily he leaned his head against the window, staring out at the ever-moving traffic pattern. He needed rest, but was scared to let go of all control. It was easier to handle these painful revelations while he had some control. There would be no controlling his dreams.

"Lack of rest and proper care of yourself aided in your near fall."

Anakin whirled at the voice behind him. He had been so deep in thought he had not heard Obi-wan's entrance. "Master," he inclined his head respectfully. While Obi0wan had given him use of his name only a short time ago, he no longer felt it was right to use it. He was far from Obi-wan's equal. Anakin may be more powerful, but that was not where a Jedi's true strength lay. "I-"

Stepping forward Obi-wan laid a hand on his shoulder. "You have to go on from here. Accept what has happened and move beyond it."

Unable to meet his master's gaze Anakin replied. "I do not know how. I have never given up my deepest doubts and innermost secrets."

Obi-wan tilted his chin up so their eyes could meet. "There in lays one of your biggest problems. You can and do release your emotions into the force, but you hold tight to your deepest fears. That weakens you."

Blindly Anakin pulled away, staggering over to the couch. "I am afraid I will lose myself. I will prove to myself and everyone else that I am truly Dark at my core."

"But you have proven you are not Dark," gentle voice radiating waves of calm and reassurance Obi-wan joined him on the couch. 'Tempted, yes, but in the end you resisted. We all can be tempted, it is our response to that temptation that defines who and what we are." Lightly he laid his hand again on Anakin's shoulder. "Today you did choose which side you are on."

"The Dark still calls to me," Anakin protested in barely a whisper. "The emotions are still swirling through me. I am afraid to hold them and afraid to release them. I was almost lost. If you had not arrived I would have Turned." Another shudder ripped through him and he barely stopped himself from shaking. He had been so close to being lost, so close.

For a few moments Obi-wan was silent, searching for the right words. "We can not change the past, only look to the future." He was silent for another moment. "Padme sent her best wishes." Anakin stiffened under his hand, almost pulling away. "She loves you and wants only the best. She said whatever you choose to do she will support you."

"Master, I-" Anakin stopped, at a loss. How to go on? How did he tell his best friend he had been lying to him for more than four years.

"I know." To Anakin's surprise the comforting hand did not move from his shoulder nor did the gently waves of love and reassurance emanating from his master even hesitate. "I have always known how much you care about each other, I chose not to know any more. You two were happier with each other than anywhere else. Tonight Padme told me about the marriage and the pregnancy."

Once again, Anakin felt shame and sorrow all but overwhelm him. How could he expect the Jedi to forgive him? To help him? No, they would help him, it was the Jedi way, but how could they ever accept him back into their ranks? And this was where he needed to be.

Obi-wan's hand on his shoulder tightened, refusing to let him go when he tried to pull away. "Anakin." His voice was a master's, demanding attention and obedience. "The past is over. There is nothing we can do to change it, all we can do is try to be better in the future. You will always have a home with us. And no matter what you choose _I_ will always be available to help you even if it is just too simply be your friend." With a quick glance at the clock he reluctantly rose. "The council meeting is about to begin."

Head down Anakin nodded. "I will wait here to be summoned. I did not earn the council seat. Now I understand the reluctance."

Obi-wan only nodded in reply. "I will stop by after the session, but then I will be needed at the senate."

Head still bowed Anakin nodded again. "I will help in any way I can."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pausing outside the council door Obi-wan took a moment to collect himself. The tiredness was now pulling at him, but that was not what was slowing his steps. Once he walked through those doors he would find out exactly how extensive was the tragedy that had befallen the Jedi. He could still feel the screams within the Force as so many Force sensitives rejoined it at the same time. It had hurt worse than Palpatine's lightening attacks. Closing his eyes, he settled himself within the Force and entered the chamber. Only two people were present: Yoda and, Obi-wan felt a shock move through him, Mace Windu was seated next to the ancient Jedi master. The Koran master was leaning wearily back in his chair with his right arm, metal now, resting in his lap. "Mace," he gasped aloud. Thinking back to that almost mindless trip through Coruscant's atmosphere. Deep in the Force he thought he sensed Mace's weakened presence. He had done- something. "I thought-"

"A speeder was diverted. The driver was quite surprised when I landed in his backseat." His sharp gaze moved to Obi-wan. "Do you know anything about that?"

Obi-wan slowly sank into his own chair, aware that Eeth Koth had appeared on holo. "I-" he hesitated, trying desperately to place specific memories of that journey from Uta Pua. There were few. "I-sensed-a Jedi was falling. The Force reached out." He shook his head, glancing at Yoda. "There are no clear memories."

Yoda slowly nodded. "Tell us what you do know."

Once again taking a moment to center himself Obi-wan leaned back in his chair, fading back into his memories and the Force. "I had just defeated General Grievous when I received an emergency transmission from Padme." Aware of the wave of surprise from the other councilors at the admission, he chose to ignore their reactions, for now. "When I tried to reach Anakin through the remnants of our training bond I sensed confusion and darkness before I was all but cut off. I reached deeper into the Force, releasing everything I was."

"How did you get here so fast?" Mace asked. "You got back hours before you should have."

"I," he hesitated again, "am not sure. I had turned control of my ship over to my R4 unit and sunk deep into the Force." His gaze drifted to the window. "I followed my tie with Anakin. I am not sure how I got through Coruscant aerospace so fast. I remember jumping to hyperspace, then nothing clear until entering the Chancellor's office except a falling Force signature and a brief flick of the Force." He trailed off, opening eyes he had not realized he had closed. "I followed my love for Anakin until Darkness overwhelmed all."

"What of the battle with the Sith?" Koth asked.

"Darkness. I had given myself to the Force. I remember little of the battle. Only that I had to stop the Darkness from spreading." He glanced at the other councilors. "I was too deep in the Force and in trying to survive long enough to defeat Palpatine to notice details."

Mace nodded. "We need to speak with Skywalker. Where is he?" The councilor's voice was tight with suppressed emotion.

Yoda's eyes snapped to him. "Deal, you must."

The Koran councilor ducked his head in acknowledgement.

With effort Obi-wan managed to pull himself back into the present. "We need to discuss where to go from here. The Jedi have to grow and change if we want to survive."

Before Koth or Mace could protest Yoda nodded. "Right he is. Grown and changed the Sith had, stagnated had we." His gaze moved to Obi-wan. "Survived through love the Jedi did."

Obi-wan nodded. "After I released all my attachments and feelings to the Force my bond of love led me to Anakin. If it had not been for the bond of friendship and trust between Padme and myself I would not have been alerted in time. Chances are the Jedi order would have destroyed. There would have been no one to stop Order 66." His gaze moved to Yoda. "What were our losses?"

"60 of our Jedi in the field," Yoda answered. "Those not directly in command of clone troops almost all survived. The only council survivors are we." His gaze moved to Obi-wan.

"Anakin does not feel he has the right. He was Palpatine's representatives and came to close to Turning to accept a position leading the Jedi."

Mace visibly clenched his replacement hand.

"Help, young Skywalker needs," Yoda announced. "Help, young Skywalker we will give."

Eyes tight Mace nodded once. "What changes do we need to make?"

Still absorbing the shock of how many Jedi had been lost Obi-wan allowed his gaze to focus on the outside traffic patterns. Around him he was peripherally aware of the council's talks about changes that should be made. The ideas were still too conservative, but Obi-wan felt it was not yet the time to mention some of the more radical changes that were going to be necessary. A holo-vid speeder flew by. Holo-vid. Knowledge washing over him Obi-wan straightened. They had made no more than a brief announcement early this morning about Palpatine's death. They had made no official announcement of Padme and his co-chancellorship or the steps that had been taken to safeguard the Republic. Force, he could not believe he had forgotten or that Padme had. The senate's special session had been out for several hours. There was no way none of the senators or their aids had spoken to the holo-net crews. Before his thoughts could go any further his com-link beeped. He glanced at the other Jedi. "Excuse me." He moved toward the doors, unsurprised to hear Padme's voice. "We have set up a holo-net interview in an hour, can you be here?"

"I will leave momentarily," he replied. Shutting off the com-link he returned his attention to the remaining members of the Jedi Council. "If you will forgive me, I am needed at the senate. We must make the official announcement of the facts of Palpatine's death."

Mace looked up at him in surprise. "That is not your responsibility. While I agree it would be good to have a Jedi presence it is an announcement best left to the new chancellor."

"New chancellor, Master Kenobi is," Yoda interrupted. "Co-chancellor with Padme Amidala is he. More involved the Jedi will become." His words left no room for argument. Mace and Koth Nodded as Obi-wan strode out the door.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Muttering to herself Padme paced around her office. Bail, Mon Mothma, and Garm had gone to do damage control. She could not believe she had given no more than a brief statement about Palpatine's death to the holo-net crews. She knew better than that. This was not a good beginning to her term as Chancellor. Stopping at her desk she skimmed through her hand written notes. This interview was going to be much more unscripted than she was used to or preferred. The majority of her conferences had been scripted or at least well planned far in advance. In response to her agitation her baby began kicking. Slowly sinking down in her chair Padme gently ran a hand along her stomach, gently soothing. In the chaos of the last several hours her pregnancy had been pushed back to a forgotten corner of her mind. How was she going to manage this? A child, chancellorship, the loss of Anakin. Anakin. Sorrow and fear overwhelming her she wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes as sobs over took her. So lost was she in her uncontrollable emotions that she did not notice a lone figure entering her office and moving quickly to her. She could do little more than cling to the strong arms and sob into the offered shoulder, allowing her pain and agony to flow out of her and into her willing comforter. "I am sorry," she whispered to her husband's mentor sometime later when she was finally able to stop weeping. "I do not usually lose control like that."

"If you did not feel anything you would not be a compassionate being," Obi-wan's gentle voice reassured her, not releasing her from his gentle embrace.

With effort Padme pulled herself together and looked up at the Jedi. He had taken the time to shower and change. Gone was the soot smeared and burnt clothes and the bedraggled, weary look. In its place was a fully in control Jedi Master. But Padme looked beyond the surface appearance, recalling the moment of weakness she had been allowed to glimpse just after Palpatine was defeated. "What about you?"

His smile was self-depreciating. "I don't know. I am fine for the moment."

"For the moment?" she repeated, moving to the mirror to check her hair. She had taken the time to change as well. She was known for being impeccably groomed and now was not the time to allow that perception to fade.

Smile fading Obi-wan walked up behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror as he adjusted her collar. "I will be fine until I have time to meditate."

Eyes holding his in the mirror she saw the sorrow buried deep within him, unnoticeable if she had not known what to look for. Turning she gripped his arms, refusing to release his eyes. "How many?"

He did not pretend to misunderstand her. "60 of our Jedi in the field, only twenty-two at the temple, most of our outer defenses held. Only four councilors are left. It is going to take years to rebuild. We are not going to have masters enough to train the younglings." With a sad smile he pulled her close for a quick hug, accepting her comfort. "Thank you." He stepped away. "We should get ready."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

Still too uneasy and guilt-stricken to leave Obi-wan's quarters Anakin ceased his restless pacing. His center was still eluding him although his violent emotions had fairly well settled. So far the council had not called him, which was a relief. No matter how he thought about it he could not find a way to justify his actions. He had almost turned to the Dark side. His all-consuming fear for Padme had blinded him to the Light. He had been all but destroyed by the strength of his emotions. For the first time he understood why the Jedi formed no attachments. Attachments made it easy to lose your focus, lose yourself and what you believed in. Unable to find any answers within himself he turned his attention to outside matters, wishing that Obi-wan had been able to do more than stop in and shower before returning to the senate. Anakin refused to begrudge him the time he had to be away. It did not change Obi-wan's love for him just because duty pulled him away. Standing stock still in middle of the silent room he realized he had not spared a thought for the rest of the galaxy so caught up was he in his personal problems. He had a long way to go to become a true Jedi.

Pulling out his comlink her set it for one of the main holo-net channels. It was time for him to start looking beyond himself. As the holo came on he felt his jaw drop. Padme, in full senate regalia, stood beside Obi-wan, in impeccable Jedi dress facing a crew of reporters. "Won't being chancellor interfere with the impartiality of the Jedi?" one reporter was asking.

"Actually," Padme replied, "it is the impartiality of the Jedi and General Kenobi's unquestionable loyalty to the Republic that I am counting on."

Anakin could not pull his eyes away from his wife. She was so beautiful. Sunlight and goodness. How close had he come to destroying her? he thought with a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. For as he watched her he realized that she could never live in the Darkness. It would have killed her and destroyed them.

Slowly he sank down on the couch, staring in rapt fascination at his wife and master, not hearing the questions and answers. He was content to watch their easy interview style. They stood together showing an united front. For a moment jealousy flared in his heart. That was _his _place. Padme was _his _wife, Obi-wan was_ his_ master. Before those thoughts could control him Anakin closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. They were doing nothing wrong. Both loved him in their own ways. Slowly centering himself he was only vaguely aware of the door chiming. Neither would betray him. Neither would betray the Republic they served.

"Positive sign meditation is."

Anakin's eyes shot open to see Yoda seated in a chair across from him. He had not sensed the ancient master entering. "Master Yoda," he bowed respectfully. "I am sorry I did not hear a summons."

"No summons was there," Yoda replied. "Council is adjourned for now. Other duties Obi-wan has, rest Master Windu requires."

"Master Windu?" Anakin repeated in delighted disbelief. "He is alive?"

Yoda nodded slowly. "Yes, save him your master and the Force did. A few days you will wait before seeing him."

Not surprised Anakin nodded quick agreement. He would be surprised if the councilor ever wanted to see him again. Once again guilt almost overwhelmed him. His gaze shot desperately to his wife and master. They were smiling reassuringly at the holo-crews.

"Back he will be," Yoda commented, also watching the com-link. "Safe you are."

For the first time Anakin forced himself to meet the ancient one's eyes. "But are you safe from me? The emotions are still there, buried, but still there."

Yoda did not look away. "For now. Work on releasing Dark emotions you will. Succeed you will. Help you will have."

Feeling the first sign of relief in days Anakin nodded once, turning his eyes back to Padme and Obi-wan, taking comfort from Yoda's continued silent support. He could do this. He would not turn Dark. He would not.


End file.
